


sippin' on your black Cristal

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Lord Derek Hale, Drug Use, Hickies, M/M, Talk of past murder, look Idk man this is kinda fucked up I dont know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't happy that Derek is taking business calls on their day off, so he takes matters into his own hands to make Derek forget about anything besides the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sippin' on your black Cristal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is largely inspired by Off to the Races by Lana Del Rey, because I am a basic bitch who loves her.  
> Also this fic was not betad so yep. All mistakes are my own.  
> More notes at the end.

**_My old man is a tough man but_ **   
**_He's got a soul as sweet as blood red jam_ **   
**_And he shows me, he knows me_ **   
**_Every inch of my tar black soul_ **

 

The pool’s clear blue water rippled slightly at the small breeze which made it’s way across the back yard. Stiles was stretched out on a large lounge chair. Even though the only thing he was wearing was sunglasses and obscenely short red swim trunks that did nothing to cover the plethora of hickeys on his body, he couldn't seem to care that across the way gardeners were busy tending to the rest of the yard. He could clearly see them, and he knew that they could see him. He had lost all sense of modesty, ever since Derek made it clear how much he liked looking at Stiles body. That and the fact that no one would dare make any comments about Stiles in fear of Derek’s reaction. The last person who commented rudely on Stiles appearance ended up in the hospital, lucky to be alive.

He watched the water lap lightly against the side of the pool, as Derek paced back and forth next to him. Derek was on the phone talking to someone angrily. At this point Stiles wasn't listening. He reached over, picking up his glass of Cristal champagne and sipped it.

“This is entirely your fault.” Derek growled into the phone “If you can't handle it, I’ll find someone else who can.”

Stiles huffed, sitting up. He pushed his sunglasses up on his head as he watched Derek pace. Though he was very appreciative that Derek was in nothing but black swim shorts, showing off his gorgeous body, he was not taking kindly that their lazy day was being ruined by business. “Derek.” he whined, pouting his lips out.

Derek ignored him completely, as he slammed his fist against a table. “This is unacceptable.” Derek yelled “Fix this or else.”

He hung up the phone, tossing it angrily onto another lounge chair. “Fuck.” He yelled and stormed towards Stiles. He grabbed the small baggie next to Stiles and laid out a line of cocaine. He snorted it, throwing his head back, he blinked rapidly. He grabbed the bottle of champagne and started to drink it straight from the bottle. “That cost 2000 dollars, Derek.” Stiles chastised playfully “It’s not meant to be chugged.”

Derek glared at him. “I’ll buy you 50 more.” He fumed and then drained the rest.

Stiles laughed and grabbed Derek’s hand, dragging him down to lay with him. He draped himself over Derek’s warm body. “You aren't supposed to be taking business calls on our day off.”

Derek sighed loudly. “The fucking Argent’s were hit last night.” He ranted, running a hand through his hair “The whole shipment was destroyed.”

Stiles rubbed Derek’s chest soothingly. “We have plenty to get us by.” He stated “Besides Chris is your best supplier. We can't just kill him off.”  

Stiles moved to straddle Derek, his ass pressed down onto Derek. “He will handle it, and you won't have to worry.” He told him, grinding himself on Derek “If not, we can hang him upside down and bleed him out, just like you did to his father. I know how much you’d like that.”

Derek grabbed Stiles hips tightly pulling him down. He kissed Stiles roughly, fucking his lovers mouth with his tongue. Stiles moaned loudly, rutting himself against Derek. He could feel Derek’s hands sliding down to grip his ass. He squeezed Stiles roughly, and then slipped one hand down Stiles shorts. His finger pressing flatly against the plugs base, forcing it deeper into Stiles.

Stiles broke away panting. “Let’s go inside.”

Derek growled and flipped them over. “I think I like it right here.”

“The gardeners-” Stiles hissed, wiggling.

“Are gone” Derek interrupted, letting Stiles sit up.

Stiles scanned the yard, realizing that they were alone. “You scared them off.” he huffed.

“They know better than to stay.” Derek replied, pulling off Stiles shorts.

Derek leaned forward latching on Stiles right nipple and bit down. “Fuck!” Stiles cried out, thrashing “Please.”

Derek licked and sucked, torturing Stiles slowly. He made his way back and forth between the nubs of flesh, abusing them thoroughly. He eventually made his way down, nosing at Stiles trail of hair. He avoided Stiles hard cock completely, nipping at Stiles inner thighs and leaving new marks. “Please.” Stiles begged “Please please please.”

“Please what?” Derek inquired playfully, a smirk on his lips.

“Please suck me.” Stiles gasped.

Derek bit his thigh roughly, and started sucking. Stiles keened, and dug his hands into Derek’s dark hair. “Is that what you meant?” Derek asked, breaking away.

“My dick!” Stiles cried “Please! Suck my dick.”

Derek pressed down Stiles hips and took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles moaned loudly. Derek slurped and sucked away, one hand making his way down to Stiles hole. He grabbed the base of the plug, thrusting it in and out slowly. He worked Stiles quickly.

“I’m going to come.” Stiles said panting.

Suddenly Derek’s mouth was off of him, and the plug was removed. Stiles groaned in anger. Derek lifted up Stiles hips, forcing a pillow from the chair next to them, under Stiles ass. Shoving his shorts down under his balls, Derek grabbed his dick and lined it up. He pushed into Stiles slowly, and they moaned in unison. Stiles gripped onto Derek’s arms pulling him down into a kiss, as we wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. The stretch felt amazing, Derek’s hot hard cock inside of him, filling him up.

Derek pulled his hips back and thrust into Stiles hard. “Shit.” Stiles trembled.

The trust’s came harder and harder. “Faster.” he begged “Please.”

He gripped Derek hard, fingernails digging into Derek’s shoulders. Derek hissed at the pain, and shoved himself harder into Stiles as he picked up the pace. They panted and rocked together, mouths fused in frantic, sloppy kisses. Each thrust made Stiles exhale from the pure force of Derek’s thrusts.

His lover pulled away, spitting into his own hand before he wrapped it around Stiles cock. He jacked him quickly and Stiles tensed up. Mouth open in a silent O, unable to breathe. He threw his head back as he came all over his own chest. Derek let go of him and gripped Stiles hips, thrusting frantically before he cried out. He continued to grind into Stiles, as he lowered himself kissing him once more. He pulled Stiles up to his chest and then flipped them around, one arms wrapped around Stiles and this other hand occupied with shoving his come back into his lovers ass.

Stiles shuddered at the feeling of the plug being pushed back inside of him. They laid together breathing for a few moments before Stiles snorted. “What?” Derek questioned.

“My ass is going to turn bright red if I don't get out of the sun soon.” he laughed.

He squawked loudly, as Derek’s hand came down harshly on his ass. “I can turn it red inside the house too.” Derek remarked playfully, rubbing his hands on Stiles cheeks kneading his flesh.

“You wouldn't dare.” Stiles said sitting up “If you make me too sensitive, I can't wear the new panties I got for tonight.”

Derek’s hands stilled and suddenly Stiles was thrown over his shoulder crying out. “Derek!” He yelled “Put me down!”

Derek swatted him once more, and Stiles jerked against him. “Nope.” he stated “We have new panties for you to try on.”

He made his way towards the house, Stiles watching the world upside down, ass in the air. “Derek, I can walk!” he yelled, slapping Derek’s ass hard.

Suddenly they stopped, Stiles was hauled over his shoulder and set roughly on the ground, almost falling back. “Stiles.” Derek ground out slowly “Did you just slap my ass?”

“Um.” Stiles gulped, taking a step back “No.”

Derek lips turned up into a smile. A smile Stiles knew well. “Stiles you know I don't like it when you lie to me.” Derek took a deliberate step forward, smile growing even wider “Liars need to be punished.”

He lunged for Stiles, who darted away with a squeak. Stiles raced to the house. He heard the sound of Derek cursing as he gave chase. Stiles laughed loudly as he sped up, knowing he was in for some fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a much larger fic for this planned out, but I am kinda stuck in a writers rut with establishing the story. I just wanted to jump to the smut so I did, hoping that would clear out this funk.  
> I'm not sure this will be an actual scene in the fic later to come, but I really like the idea of Drug Lord/Mob Boss Derek, so I am kinda just going from there. I've got plans for the other fic, that kinda tie in this one, but who knows.  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> -Noey


End file.
